


Insatiable

by ModernLatte



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernLatte/pseuds/ModernLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of raunchy erotica between a Gardevoir named Erica and a Gallade named Will, currently beginning with the POV of Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

I stood in front of the mirror of my petite bedroom, laughing to myself as I ran a free hand through my long, silky hair. My pure, white skirt flowed gracefully around me while my own large, shapely breasts bounced upward as I straightened my back, my horn tightly snug between them. Looking in the mirror at myself up and down, I thought with a smirk,  _I'm finally a Gardevoir._

 ****My name is Erica. At the moment, I'm home alone as far as I know. It wasn't long ago that I had finally evolved from a Kirlia to a Gardevoir in the middle of a battle. In the beginning, I was glad to have gotten a new body, and I had planned to explore it. Still, my trainer had other plans for me, and I ended up getting used to my new body for battling as well as learning new moves before I could move on with my own.

Today, though, my trainer had given me a break. In fact, he had given our entire party a break. He was off somewhere else giving himself a day off from training, I had guessed, so I decided it was time for me to give myself some pleasure. Not only would I explore my body, I would finally be able to make a better impression to Will, a Gallade who was one of my trainer's other Pokemon on his team.

I had always liked Will, starting from when I was a Ralts and he was a Kirlia. I had felt that there was some special connection to him that I didn't have with anyone else. I often communicated with him normally, but when I tried to get closer to him physically, he had always gently pushed me away. It was even more awkward when my trainer had evolved him into a Gallade and I was still a Kirlia. In general, we could carry on normal conversations, so our relationship seemed to be very casual. Yet, I wanted something more between us. Now that I was a Gardevoir, there was nothing to stop me from having a deeper relationship, wasn't there? He was fully evolved, and so was I. Our current relationship could bud into something more fulfilling, or so I had hoped secretly. Besides, since I was a Gardevoir, I had also hoped that I looked more approachable and beautiful to him now, so much so that he couldn't resist backing away from me any longer if I tried to make any more advances to him.

Will was a handsome, well-built Gallade. His figure was husky and tall, and throughout our travels with our trainer, he had always captured the eyes of other female Gardevoir who were looking for a mate. I admit that I had always been jealous, considering that I had wanted him all to myself. I couldn't blame them, though. Will was an absolute looker. Not only was he dignified and attractive, he was uncommonly chivalrous and polite with exceptional, charming manners. It was a quality I found highly seductive, which made my heart beat faster all the more whenever I was near him.

I smiled to myself again, knowing that I had a new body I could play with. I stared at myself in the mirror and focused on my new, voluptuous figure. For a Gardevoir, I figured that my body was pretty enticing. Not only did I have long silky hair, a graceful white dress, and large, shapely breasts; I had a curvy waist, my arms were elegant, and my own crystal horn on my chest the perfect shape and color: a deep burgundy, shaped in a round triangle.

It wasn't long before I began fantasizing with my own body. I could feel myself begin to get moist and warm, and soon, Will drifted into my thoughts. Before I could do anything else, I went to sit down on my unmade bed with its messy blankets. Then, I put a hand near my waist, slowly bringing it down to the top of my skirt. I pushed away the folds of my skirt, forcing my hand underneath my underwear as I searched for my moist lips. My fingers found them and began probing the outer lips, a moan escaping my mouth not long after. I lightly rubbed my wet slit, shifting my fingers back and forth from my clit to the entrance of my pussy.

Feeling that it wasn't enough, I thrusted a wet finger of mine into my entrance. Another finger followed quickly, and then I was quietly pumping two fingers into my wetness. Soon, I was grinding myself against the bedsheets as my fingers worked inside me. I felt my juices come out of me, making my inner thighs wet as I moved my thumb to rub my clit.

 _Oh..._  I thought.  _If only Will were here_ _with me right now_ _..._

I came and shuddered, moaning loudly in pleasure. Breathing heavily, I lifted my fingers away from my pussy and licked them, tasting my own cum. My other hand rested on one of my breasts, and I felt my erect nipples still hard underneath my palm. For a moment, I was upset that I hadn't played with my body as much; I had rushed too much, not playing enough with the rest of my body and going directly to my pussy instead.

Then, I found myself staring at my own cum stained on the bedsheets. I sighed, looking at my naked self to the mirror again, pleased that I had touched myself, even if it wasn't as wild as I had wanted it. Yet, I was also unsatisfied that I didn't have a partner, that I didn't have Will. With that thought in mind, I secretly resolved to eventually approach him.

* * *

Later on around evening, I went back downstairs to make something to eat for a small dinner. I was hungry after having tried a number of ways to masturbate. To my surprise, though, I had found a certain someone who had arrived at the kitchen before I had.

“Will,” I said his name out loud in surprise, standing at the entrance to the kitchen. The Gallade was standing next to the island of the kitchen, a half-eaten apple in his hand. Then, I felt my cheeks growing hot, and reluctantly forced myself to look away from him. “Hi,” I greeted awkwardly. It was strange, I couldn't remember being this strange around him.

“Oh, Erica.” He sounded just as uncomfortable as I was. It was difficult for me to see his handsome face clearly, but from the corner of my eye, I thought he was blushing as well. At the same time, he didn't seem to want to pull his gaze away from me. “How are you?” he asked courteously.

“Good,” I responded, my voice even more shy. “How, how about you?”

“Good,” he answered. He seemed unsure of what to say next, something that wasn't like him.

I tried to make our small conversation sound a bit more casual, hoping to bring some kind of comfort. “Where are the others? Are they still outside?” I was referring to the rest of the Pokemon on our trainer's team.

“Yeah, the rest are still outside.” The Gallade cleared his throat. “I, ah, wanted to come back early into the house.”

_So, it's just the two of us inside this house right now..._

“I'm gonna go upstairs to rest for a bit,” Will said unexpectedly, tossing away his half-eaten apple to the trashcan nearby.

“Okay,” I said in response. “I'm gonna stay downstairs for a couple of hours and then go to sleep too...”

He smiled to me, and with a single wave of his hand, he said, “I'll see you later.”

“See you.” I waved my hand to him too, half-meeting his eyes with a sheepish smile.

I proceeded to make a small sandwich for myself, trying to make myself eat the entire meal I had made. But with our recent conversation still fresh in my mind, and knowing that only the two of us were in the house right now, it was difficult to eat anything at all. Like how Will had only ended up eating half of his apple, I only ended up eating half of my sandwich I made.

I resolved again to be a little more bolder to Will again, tossing out the sandwich with more confidence surging inside me. I went up the stairs silently, trying to contain my emotions that I found more complicated to control. Soon, it wasn't hard to contain them at all, as I heard something soft halfway up the stairs.

 ****I heard a soft groan that caught my attention, causing me to stop momentarily as I was about to take another step up the staircase. Not long after, another muffled groan came to my ears and I turned my head to where I thought was the source of the sound.

_Is it... coming from my bedroom?_

As I continued to walk up the stairs, I directed my attention to my bedroom. To my surprise, the door was closed, and my heart started beating faster instantly. Will must have been in there, I thought. He must have! He was the only other being in the house anyway!

I made my way to my bedroom door silently. When I had arrived in front of the door, I heard another groan coming from behind. I put my hand on the doorknob, wondering if I should turn it to see what was happening. Deciding to remain as stealthy as possible, I opened the door a quarter-way silently so as to not bring any attention to myself. I was not prepared for what I saw.

I was lucky that Will and the bed were positioned in a way so that he couldn't view me, but I could view him from outside. Will was lying down on my bed on his back, stroking his long cock with his arm moving up and down swiftly. Around his cock was a pair of my dirty, unwashed red panties from yesterday.

Immediately, I felt so turned on, feeling myself turn moist. I was seeing Will masturbate to my panties! Feeling the surge of desire well up in me again, I quietly slipped my hand under my skirt and underwear again. I started flicking my clit with my finger and felt my heart pound.

Will groaned again, and I felt pleasure shiver through me. I felt my pleasure build up as I quietly continued to flick my clit. Suddenly, I moaned as I accidentally let one of my fingers slip into my pussy.

Will turned his head to look at the partly-opened door, his expression in a haze of desire. It melted into horror when he noticed that I was there, my hand still inside me. He leapt up from my bed, his dick still erect, and pushed me with both of his hands out into the hall, slamming the door shut between us.

I was breathless, stunned at what had just happened to me. I placed my hands on the door, wondering if I should have opened it. From the other side of the door, I heard Will breathing hard. At that moment, I realized I had _wanted,_ _needed_  Will. I needed Will to have sex with me, to fuck me, and I was convinced he had needed the same. The sexual tension intensified through the door.

Before I could think of anything else, the door opened. Will stared down at me, his tall figure dominating my own shorter stature. His eyes were full of fierce desire, and he pulled me inside my bedroom with his arm. Then, he closed the door and quickly pushed me against it, my back to him.

“Oh, Will...” I moaned. He quickly brushed away my skirt and panties, my panties halfway slid down my legs. He pressed me to the door, quickly shoving my cock inside my pussy. I gasped loudly, my heart beginning to race even faster.

He began thrusting into me aggressively. I moaned loudly, relishing the pleasure and pain of his dick inside me. My palms were flat to the door with Will's own hands placed tightly over them, holding me there.  _This is so hot_ , I thought.  _It feels like he's forcing me, except I really want this, I really want_ him _._ I had never imagined something like this to happen.

I breathed in heavily as he continued to thrust into me. Will started to pant even more, groaning with each thrust that shoved his cock inside me. I moaned urgently as my orgasm started building up. Then, I groaned deeply as it exploded inside me. It was a much harder orgasm than I have ever had when I had masturbated previously. I felt another little orgasm surge through me right after, and I grunted.

Will shook a little and grunted loudly, soon after cumming inside me. He pulled himself out of me quickly, his penis still dripping his semen between my thighs as he released me away.

“I'm sorry,” he said, out of breath. He quickly pulled me away from the door and excused himself out of the room. My muscles were weak and wobbly, but I rapidly managed to pull my panties crudely back on and clumsily readjust the folds of my skirt.

“Wait!” I protested, grabbing his arm. Reluctantly, he turned around to look at me, anguished, his face still full with desire. His expression mirrored my own.

“Erica...” he said softly.

“We've already done it,” I murmured weakly, pleading to him.

“It's just...”

“Please,” I begged, taking another step closer to him as my other hand reached for his arm. “I need it. I need you.”

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me, hard, and I moaned as his tongue slipped deeper into my mouth. I felt my own pussy getting wetter, pressing my body against his as he continued to kiss me. As he continued kissing me, he brought me over to my bed.

He kissed me more as he led me to lie down on the bed. Removing my panties completely from my legs, I felt myself getting hornier as his body began rubbing against mine. He moaned as he began squeezing and massaging my large breasts, and soon his mouth took over, tracing over my tits and horn with his tongue. I ran my hands over his lean muscles on back, beginning to wrap my legs around him. He shivered in response, his cock getting erect between my legs. I slipped a hand down to stroke it with my fingers, focusing my attention to its nice, long size. He moaned in response, starting to shove himself against me, his hard dick rubbing against my soft, smooth skin as he pushed himself to me even further against the bed.

I spread my legs for him, momentarily unwrapping him to give him more space while feeling my face blush red, moaning. I desperately wanted him. He started kissing my mouth hungrily again. I felt my own breasts squish against his bare chest as his body continued pressing against mine, my tits growing harder than they had been before.

He started to pant after he kissed me, his fingers reaching into my slippery, sopping pussy. A free finger began to flick my clit, and I groaned roughly. Soon, he put more of his fingers inside me, and fucked me with them. He groaned in response, and it seemed he couldn't handle it himself any longer. Without wasting any more time, he parted my dripping pussy lips with his fingers and shoved his cock into me.

“Ah, yes...!” I whimpered in pleasure. He shuddered as he started to thrust in and out of me, eventually thrusting harder and faster, deeper. I panted, moaning as he started to pound himself into me. I felt my tits bouncing around as he thrusted harder, his dick hitting all of my pleasure spots inside me. I stared at his face, our expressions drunk with desire and lust. I reached down to grab his ass cheeks, forcing him to push deeper inside me. He groaned, shoving his dick a few more times until I felt my pleasure peak into orgasm.

“Oh, God!” I yelled, my pussy clenching around his cock.

“Dammit!” he shouted, shooting cum into me again.

He collapsed on top of me, panting, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him as our horns touched each others'.

“Erica, what are we...” he said absentmindedly, quietly.

“Shh,” I reassured him softly, placing my hands to his cheeks. “Will...”

“Oh, dear Arceus,” he said. He slid himself out of me, sitting up.

 _No, don't go yet..._  I thought, wondering if I would have the energy to protest.

But it turned out he wasn't going out. Instead, he pulled me up with him, and had me get on all fours on the bed.

“Are you okay?” he asked me, his voice gentle and concerned.

“Oh, God, yes,” I answered in a whisper, trying to keep myself on all fours from collapsing.

He kneeled behind me, parting my legs so that he could kneel between them. He put his hands on my bare ass, and I shivered. Then, he slid his hard cock into my wet, moist pussy, our juices mingled together inside me. I groaned, feeling instantly turned on all over again.

He started thrusting in and out, hitting my pleasure spots inside me in a different way. His cock went deeper inside me, and it felt so good. Picking up his pace, I started to feel pleasure hum inside me again. I felt myself dripping with cum once more; this time, there was so much cum that it was spilling onto my thighs and dropping to the bedsheets below us.

“Oh, God, Will,” I whispered hoarsely. He started to slam himself into me again more intensely, his hips slapping my ass as he kept on thrusting, making a loud noise. I groaned, feeling my own tits bouncing up and down with each thrust.

Suddenly, he leaned forward and gathered me into his arms, pulling me back with him so that we were both kneeling upright. He leaned forward a little bit, giving him greater ease in slamming his cock deeply into me while being able to hold my tits, massaging them greedily with his hands. His breathing was heavy on my neck, and I moaned. At that moment, I thought,  _I want to be fucked forever._

I reached back to hold his ass in my hands as he continued to fuck me. Then, he started fucking me more rigorously than ever, and I cried out with each thrust while he grunted vigorously.

“UGGHHH!!!” I screamed as an orgasm gripped me hard. It gripped my pussy and rushed throughout my body. Then, I felt more orgasms follow, one right after another. I groaned in pure ecstasy, feeling it tingle through me. He fucked me for a few more seconds and then released a long loud groan as he shot a load of cum inside me. Our juices overflowed my pussy, more cum spilling out from inside me onto my thighs, our legs, and the bedsheets below us.

Will panted as he wrapped his arms around me. Then, he let me gently fall to the bed, face down. I was weak with pleasure. He lied down next to me, facing me, out of breath.

Will looked at me with sadness and confusion. “I can't believe I did this with you,” he said in disbelief, his voice tender. “Was this right?”

“No, don't regret this, please,” I said, almost whimpering, flustered at his response. With all that I could, I lifted myself, crawling over to him as I laid my body on top of his. I looked at him in the eyes lovingly, and kissed him on the mouth, saliva dripping out. After, I said warmly, softly, “I loved this. I... I had always wanted this with you.”

“Having sex with you?” he said, his eyes now reading an expression between gratefulness, relief and unsureness. “I didn't think this would ever happen to me.”

“Shh,” I said again, kissing him once more in an effort to comfort him. Then, I asked hesitantly: “Did... did you want this?”

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around my neck and looked at me seriously in the eyes. After the silence, he put his hands on my cheeks and gently pulled me to him for another kiss. “Yes,” he said afterwards, his expression fully content. “I did. I wasn't sure if you would want it either, but I am very glad that we did this.”

“Oh, Will, I already want to do it again.” I giggled softly. “I will always want more with you.”

“Oh, dear.” He was whispering now with a seductive smile, his voice irresistibly enchanting. “Erica.”

I laughed again, leaning down to kiss him hard this time. Our tongues swirled inside our mouths, tangling each others'. Soon, we would do it again.

 


End file.
